


On Castiel's Tablet

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel has been holed up in their room reading all day.  When Dean asks what he’s been doing, he gets a lot more than he expected.





	On Castiel's Tablet

“Whatcha readin’, Cas?” Dean asked as he walked in their shared room.  Castiel had been holed up all day long, just laying in bed reading something-or-other on the tablet Sam had bought him for Christmas.  Dean hadn’t minded, needing to give Baby a tune up and enjoying the rare time apart, but now he was genuinely curious.

What had Castiel been reading for so long that had him so interested?

A grunt was all that Dean got in response, but he was used to that.  He went to his dresser, emptying his pockets out of habit.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel turn the tablet sideways and squint at the screen, obviously studying something.

“You learning something?  Anything I can help you with?” Dean asked, hoping these questions would get him a more verbal response.  Castiel didn’t answer for another minute, flipping the screen back upright and using his finger to turn the page.  Dean faced him now and crossed his arms, getting slightly irritated at being ignored.

Just as he was opened his mouth to speak again, Castiel turned the tablet off, put it on the table, and looked at Dean.  “Strip,” he ordered.

Dean was shocked frozen, completely confused at how the conversation had turned from him being interested in what Castiel was reading into (what he assumed would be) sexy times.  Sure, Castiel was still learning the nuances of romancing, but this was stranger and more abrupt than normal.

“Wha-?” Dean started, but Castiel quickly stood and started removing his clothes.  Dean shrugged, still a little confused, but followed Castiel’s lead.  If Castiel wanted to have sex, Dean was always game, if his thickening cock had anything to say about it.

When Dean was down to his boxers, he walked toward Castiel in an attempt to gather his angel up in his arms and whisk him away to pleasureville…but that plan changed as Castiel manhandled Dean onto the bed and shifted him around so that he was laying on his side, head near the pillows.  Castiel frowned when he realized Dean’s boxers were still on.

Without saying a word, he pulled them down and off Dean’s legs and threw them over his shoulder.  He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, coating his own fingers and reaching back to prep himself.

Dean sat up, scooting toward Castiel in an attempt to help.  “Cas, let me –“ he started, but he was cut off when Castiel pushed Dean back on the bed and climbed on after him, his back to Dean.  He lifted his upper leg into the air, bending in a way that Dean didn’t realize he could, before looking back at Dean expectantly.

Dean chuckled, grabbed the bottle of lube to coat his cock and jacked himself a few times before lining up.  Castiel was tight in this position and with minimal prep, but it felt as good as ever.  Dean’s hands roamed Castiel’s chest and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders as he started to ease inside, trying his best not to hurt Castiel.  Castiel wasn’t complaining, though, so in almost no time Dean was pounding into the angel with enthusiasm.

Just as Dean was getting into it, Castiel pushed back with his arms, making Dean slip out and roll to his back.  Again Castiel used his strength to manhandle Dean, this time laying on his back and pulling Dean down over him.  Instead of their often-used missionary style, though, Castiel threw his right leg over Dean’s right shoulder, twisting his body strangely before encouraging Dean to fuck him.

Dean almost asked what was going on, but decided it was better do just do as Castiel wanted.  He slid inside again and began a steady pace, the new position letting him get deeper inside of Castiel than before.

In only a few minutes, Dean tried to figure out the best way to get a hand on Castiel’s cock, wanting to chase his approaching orgasm, but yet again Castiel pushed him away.

“Cas –“ Dean started to argue, but already Castiel was moving him into another position.  This time he had Dean sit cross-legged, and Dean would never have been able to explain how Castiel ended up impaled on his cock with both his legs thrown over Dean’s shoulders, so that he was folded in half and at Dean’s mercy.

Dean grunted at the effort, but figured out a movement that made just enough of a grind to get them going.  He had Castiel’s entire weight in his arms, and used that to bring him close enough to kiss.

Castiel relaxed into this position, his own cock trapped between their bodies and his legs.  The pressure and small amount of friction, along with the various positions they’d already been in, seemed to have gotten him going, because Dean began noticing the signs of his coming orgasm.

Dean decided to take things into his own hands this time, flipping them over so that Castiel’s legs were still over his shoulders but now he was on his back, Dean leaning over him.  He started a relentless pace, fucking into Castiel with everything he had.

Castiel spilled across their chests in moments, crying out Dean’s name.  Dean worked him through his orgasm until he was coming too, hips moving until he was too spent.

He fell to the side, letting Castiel unfold next to him.  They laid there panting for a minute before Dean turned his head to look at Castiel.

“So what was that about?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.  Castiel had just put them through sex positions Dean had never even seen – where did Castiel get the ideas?

Castiel might have blushed, but he turned his head before Dean could be sure.  He reached for the bedside table where he’d put his tablet and without a word, handed it to Dean.

Dean unlocked it, his eyes immediately falling on an image of two people in the last position they were in – one cross-legged with the other’s legs over their shoulders.  Castiel reached over to turn the page, showing Dean other sexual positions they’d tried and some they hadn’t.

“I’ve been getting ideas to spice things up,” Castiel mumbled before reaching for a tissue to clean their stomachs off. 

Dean looked through a few more pages while Castiel worked before putting the tablet down.  “Cas,” he started, rolling toward his angel and pulling him in for a kiss, “don’t be ashamed of this.  You’ve been studying the Kama Sutra.  I would never judge you for that, and you know I’m happy to be your guinea pig.”

Dean’s excited grin and waggling eyebrows made Castiel laugh and teasingly push him away, only to be pulled back in for another kiss.  “Now let’s plan what we’ll try next, shall we?” Dean asked, grabbing the tablet again.  This was one bit of studying that Dean was excited to do.


End file.
